Scoutmaster Denny
Denny Pebblepot is a nervous and craven scoutmaster of The Green Teens and the organizer and administrator of the Moonstone Green Teen Jamboreen. He was the longtime scoutmaster of Beverly Toegold, having granted him his knots and humor badges in the past. Beverly remembers him fondly for telling 'Green Teen Goofs' around the campfire. Role in the Story Prior to The Story Prior to the story, Denny enters the swamps near Moonstone to take the teens he's with on a small adventure. Despite warnings form the local druidic union, Denny had brought the Green Teens, Erlin, Derlin, and Cran to explore the swamp. When they were ambushed by a group of Bullywugs, the gutless Scoutmaster immediately turned and fled, allowing the children to be captured without a fight. Denny came to the local tavern to find a brave crew to rescue the captives, and at first turned to Kruk and his friends amongst the barbarians for help. They accepted his gold, but continued to drink, and showed no inclination of fulfilling the task. Depressed and entirely unable to criticize the barbarians for not undertaking the task he had paid them for, Denny returned to the bar. The Moonstone Saga The heroes encounter Scoutmaster Denny at the Hungry Trout Inn & Tavern in the beginning of Episode 1. He tasks the heroes with recovering a group of Green Teens that were captured by swamp bullywugs while under his protection. Champion Hardwon Surefoot coincidentally entered the tavern shortly after Denny, followed by the final Green Teen slated to attend the Jamboreen, Beverly Toegold, and the druid Moonshine Cybin. Although Beverly still doesn't believe that his scoutmaster is telling the truth about the abduction and the cancelation of the Jamboreen, and despite Hardwon and Moonshine's repeated, direct critiques of Denny's cowardice, Denny was able to recruit the three of them to go on the rescue mission and save him from legal liability. As the trio turned to leave the tavern, however, Denny was unable to prevent this group, who would come to call themselves the Band of Boobs, from clashing with the vulgar Kruk and his cronies. The fight helped to form strong bonds amongst the rescuers, and with support from the barkeep Mishka and other locals, and they bravely set out for the bog. The Band of Boobs was ultimately successful in rescuing the children. When they returned to town, though, they found the town in mayhem. The weather had turned violently stormy and the animals were unnaturally wild. In particular, one bear was carrying Scoutmaster Denny into the woods. After the Band of Boobs, Mishka, and Rusty put down the shaman who caused the ruckus and the other barbarians, Denny, who had taken shelter with Shae and the druids, had the audacity to accuse the young heroes for abandoning him to the bear's whims. He was directly shunned and criticized by all for this selfish remark. Finally, before the Band of Boobs left Moonstone for the final time, Denny made one final appearance. During collective mourning for Mishka and Mother Thistle, Denny asks everyone to clap for the deceased. Beverly claps begrudgingly, and everyone else refuses to mock the dead in this way. Denny redeems himself, though, by praising Beverly and, after giving a short test, promotes him to the rank of Green Knight. He gives Beverly green scalemail to celebrate the occasion and passes on a note from Beverly's father. Everyone's mood improves, and Denny rings the gong to initiate the Jamboreen. The townspeople and the Band of Boobs participate joyously and enthusiastically, but mandate that Denny leave the Green Teens and never again take responsibility for children. Denny decides he will hereon work as a Moonstone tour guide, with a rule insisting that kids in his tours are always accompanied by other adults. On the Road Again He is once again encountered by The Boobs when he is staying at Mayor Dolores Pebblepot's halfling mansion. He's dressed as a servant, and is immediately intimidated by Moonshine and tackled by Hardwon. Denny bakes them sticky buns after being saved by Lacanus, and it's addressed that he's been spending the summer growing chubbier and taking advantage of his aunt's house. Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Halflings